


More malec smut

by Malec_is_life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Sexy Time, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_is_life/pseuds/Malec_is_life
Summary: Literally just malec doing the sex.





	More malec smut

After their first time Alec and Magnus had only a few moments to themselves but now with Alec having a day off tomorrow, they can finally enjoy each other.  
Magnus knows exactly what turns Alec on the most and that, surprisingly, is Magnus being dominant and ordering him on what to do.  
They were coming home from their date and they almost made it to the door before Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. He pinned Alec to the wall just outside his apartment and kissed him hard on the lips. Alec immediately responds by tangling his hand in Magnus’ hair, pulling slightly.  
Magnus groans and moves Alec’s hands above his head, holding them there while he moves his lips to Alec’s neck and gave special attention to that spot that drives his shadow hunter to a state of pure pleasure. Alec’s trying his hardest to stay quiet considering the fact that others might hear him. He bites down on his lip while his lover’s mouth stays connected to his neck. Magnus took a second to admire the way Alec’s eyes were closed and lips were parted as he tried to regain his breath.

Once they make it into the apartment and to the bedroom clothes are discarded. Magnus then pins Alec under him on the bed and restrains the shadow hunter’s hands with his magic. Magnus moves down in between Alec’s thighs placing delicate kisses on them as he works his way up. This has Alec squirming and begging for Magnus to touch him, to relieve the ache in hard cock.  
“Ahh..M-Magnus… please.” Alec didn’t know exactly what he was begging for. But Magnus knows exactly he means.  
“I got you.” The warlock says kissing his way up Alec’s hard length.  
With a final kiss on the head of his cock, Magnus starts to take him into his mouth, using his experience to work wonders on the younger man.  
Alec loves this, being at the mercy of his gorgeous warlock. He thinks about all the things Magnus could do to him. He knows that their night is far from over.  
With thoughts of everything that was to come Alec practically screamed Magnus’ name as he came.  
Magnus kissed up alec’s torso all the way to his lips and captured them in a passionate kiss that conveyed many emotions, but mainly love and desire.  
Magnus then turns alec over so he's face down on the bed with his ass in the air. He slowly glides his fingers up alec’s back making the shadowhunter tremble with anticipation. When the warlock’s fingers reach alec’s face he parts his lips and gently sucks on them. Magnus removes them and starts to prep alec by inserting one finger to start with. When he’s adjusted to that Magnus adds another. Alec sucks in a breath.  
“Relax, darling,” Magnus whispered into his ear as he teasingly bit on it. When Alec relaxes magus starts to move the digits in and out, quickening his pace, sending waves of pleasure through alec’s body.  
Suddenly needy, Alec starts moaning wantonly. Magnus knows exactly what he wants but since he was in control he wanted to hear him say it. He wanted to hear his shadowhunter beg.  
“M-Magnus… ahh... I need..oh fuck” alec tired to form a coherent sentence but it was proving very difficult. Especially when the warlock added another finger while stroking alec’s length.  
“Yes, darling. What do you need?” Magnus asks with a smirk.  
“Magnus, please!” alec screamed.  
“What do you need love. Beg for it. I want to hear you say exactly what it is you want.” Magnus said in a husky voice near his ear.  
“Ahh. Magnus...I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me. Please, I need you.” Alec begged through his ragged breathing.  
With that statement, Magnus kissed from his neck to the bottom of his back, put some lube on his hard length and entered him.  
Magnus let Alec adjust before he started to thrust in and out at a steady pace. Normally Magnus would start slow and gradually get faster but this time was different. Alec was making amazingly sinful noises that were being swallowed by the pillow. Magus was about to slow himself down when Alec practically cried for him to keep going.  
“More! Please give me more!” the young shadowhunter begged through his moans. That was all the confirmation Magnus needed to quicken his pace and deepen his thrusts.  
”Fuck… I-I’m close Alexander” Magnus groaned  
“Me too,” Alec said in response.  
“Cum for me love,” Magnus said as he nibbled on Alec's ear.  
Alec’s body trembled as he came and he let out a sinful moan. This triggered Magnus to cum as well. Magnus pulled out and waved his hand to quickly clean them up.  
Magnus lied down and positioned alec so his head was resting on the warlock’s chest.  
“God, I love you,” Magnus said looking down into Alec's eyes.  
“I love you too Mags.” Alec said sleepily as he closed his eyes.


End file.
